LOCAS ATRACCIONES
by ALEI
Summary: Ryoma fue salvado por Aeru,  un ángel en entrenamiento. Ahora el pobre Ryo, va a ir a una escuela para genios en Japón, su misión, cambiar la vida de 10 tipos. Podrá sobrevivir a las locuras de 10 semes con problemas de personalidad. AU Muchos x Ryo
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Ryoma estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente del que no recuerda nada, sin embargo fue salvado por aeru-chan, un ángel en entrenamiento que nunca da una. Ahora el pobre de Ryoma se encuentra a punto de asistir a una escuela para genios en Japón, con la misión de cambiar la vida de 10 tipos que jamás había visto antes. Podrá sobrevivir a las locuras de aeru y de diez semes con problemas de personalidad. AU Muchos x Ryoma

Notas: Hola gente bonita, aquí va mi segundo intento de finc, espero que no sea tan mala, pero sí lo es, solo les piro que no me disparen.

En esta fanfic la mama de Ryoma ha muerto, además Ryoga no es el hermano de Ryoma, sin embargo si conoció a los padres de este y le tuvo mucho cariño a Rinko, por tanto el pobre neko tendrá que arreglárselas con su padre y a veces un poco de ayuda de nanako.

Recuerden que este es un finc yaoi, por lo que no quiero comentarios groseros al respecto. Y por último quiero decirles que yo sé que mi ortografía no es la mejor, de antemano lo siento, pero tratare de esforzarme.

Gracias a todos por leer

LOCAS ATRACCIONES

"Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor de abordar por la puerta 7"

-Vamos chiquillo o perderemos el vuelo -

-Demonios, oyaji-

-Que dijiste, respeta a tu …-

-Made made dane- gritaba, un fastidiado Ryoma ya 10 metros adelante que su padre

-Oye tu espera y ayúdame con esto-

En el avión

"Demonios cómo es posible, así que no era una pesadilla" pensaba el peliverde, mientras observa sus hojas su mente se puso a divagar en cómo había llegado a esa situación

_Flash back_

_-Vamos despierta, no seas tan dormilón -_

_-VAMOSssss-_

_-He pero que… - abriendo sus enormes ojos dorados, "me duele la cabeza", volteando hacia todos lados -he donde estoy-_

_-En el hospital, pero no te preocupes todo va a salir bien pequeño -_

_-¿A quién llamas pequeño y quien eres tú?.. O dios que hago en el hospital-_

_-Tranquilo, si no te va a doler más la cabeza-_

_-No me digas que hac… haaaa estas flotando- gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras señalaba a la chica que flotaba alegremente delante de su cama _

_-O dios estoy muerto-_

_-Tú no estás muerto, ahora cálmate, o va venir una enfermera y te van a volver a sedar-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Cálmate todo está bien, yo soy Aeru pero llamame hermana, vale!- _

_-Che, estoy alucinando-_

_-Que no, ahora deja te explico-_

_-Yo la hermosa, inteligente e increíble Aeru te he salvado la vida, pero a cambió…-_

_Fin del flash back_

Ryoma volteo a ver sus hojas una vez más, revisándolas con cuidado

**Kunimitsu Tezuka**

**EDAD**

14

**FECHA**

October 7

**ESTATURA**

179cm

**PESO**

58kg

Shūsuke Fuji

**EDAD**

14

**FECHA**

February 29

**ESTATURA**

167cm

**PESO**

53kg

**Shinji Ibu**

**EDAD**

13

**FECHA**

November 3

**ESTATURA**

165cm

**PESO**

55kg

Keigo Atobe

**EDAD**

14

**FECHA**

October 4

**ESTATURA**

175 cm

**PESO**

64 kg

Kiyosumi Sengoku

**EDAD**

14

**FECHA**

November 25

**ESTATURA**

170cm

**PESO**

59kg

Ryoga Ishinomori

**EDAD**

15

**FECHA**

July 23

**ESTAURA**

177cm

**TALENTO**

58kg

Seiichi Yukimura

**EDAD**

14

**FECHA**

March 5

**ESTATURA**

175 cm

**PESO**

61 kg

Kuranosuke Shiraishi

**EDAD**

14

**FECHA**

April 14

**ESTATURA**

178cm

**PESO**

66kg

Genichirō Sanada

**EDAD**

15

**FECHA**

May 21st

**ESTATURA**

180cm

**PESO**

68kg

Yūta Fuji

**EDAD**

13

**FECHA**

February 18th

**ESTATURA**

170cm

**PESO **

56kg

Además de los perfiles generales, venia la foto de cada uno de ellos y algunos datos un poco más específicos, como pasa tiempos y gustos, pero para su desgracia nada muy personal, por tanto, nada que realmente sirviera. Que no esa loca era un ángel, porque tenía que hacer esto él.

Ryoma barajeo las fotos una y otra vez, tenía que admitir que todos eran bien parecidos y si los perfiles tenían algo de verdad, también eran muy talentosos. Que decía, todos eran malditamente perfectos, para empezar por qué tipos como esos necesitaban ayuda, era obvio que no tenían problemas.

"Si no fuera por su madre" pensó tristemente, "la loca, le había prometido que le daría una oportunidad de despedirse si le ayudaba y no haberle podido decir adiós siempre le había dolido"

Ryoma volteo a ver a su padre que dormía en el asiento de alado y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo era su padre y aunque jamás lo diría en alto, el lo amaba.

CONTINUARA...

Ok... muy corto, y probablemente tiene horrendas faltas de ortografía, pero espero y les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola es el segundo capítulo, este finc es largo así que quizá parezca un poco lento, lo siento

Decidí poner a los 2 hermanos Fuji porque quería jugar con su relación de hermandad-odio, así que Ryoma será una nueva mecha para hacer explotar las cosas jajaja. Pero no se preocupen de mas no soy una persona muy dramática. El próximo cap, si es que alguien lo sigue leyendo veremos a los hermanos Fuji a Atobe y probablemente a Yukimura

Capitulo 2

Tenía que admitir que Japón no estaba mal, la casa era enorme sobre todo para 3 personas, además Nanako casi no estaba por la universidad. La vista de su cuarto era buena ya que daba a un parque de cerezos (1) y la casa contaba con su propia cancha de tenis, aunque eso era obvio si no su padre y él se habrían vuelto locos (2).

-Miau miau- acariciando a Karupin -que pasa tienes hambre ven te daré un poco de leche-

-Huy me encantaría (3)- sonreía Aeru;

-Tú no loca, además tú ni siquiera comes-

Ryoma se sentó junto a Karupin, que felizmente llenaba su pancita de leche tibia "que voy a hacer odio a esta loca." Dedicándolo una mirada mortal a la pobre chica que empezó a sudar frio.

-Mañana tengo que salir, así que no podre acompañarte por tu uniforme además necesitas un celular y porque no, ya que estas fuera consíguete una linda novia las chicas japonesas s..-

-Oyaji cállate- gritaba mientras le aventaba un inocente pan que ninguna culpa tenia.

-Pero que, las generaciones actuales no saben respetar a sus mayores y además…-

Pero Ryoma había saca unas tijeras de un cajón y sonreía maliciosamente.

Nanjirō decidió callarse por el bien de sus amadas revistas.

-Vamos- saliendo de la cocina.

Aeru y Karupin lo siguieron de inmediato y sin protestar a su cuarto, no fuera que se desquitara con ellas. Sobre todo con Aeru, Karupin por su parte sabía que era la consentida.

-Buenas noches Karupin-

-Buenas noches Otouto-chan -

-Che, tú no eres Karupin-

-Guaaaa tú me odias-

"y apenas se da cuenta"

Al día siguiente.

-Ryo-chan son más de las nueve despierta-

-Che- tapándose más con la colcha.

-Pero, … karupin ayúdame por favor-

Karupin volteo a ver a la loca (4) y sintiendo un poco de compasión por ella decidió ayudarla, bueno eso y que le gustaba lamber a su Ryoma.

-Jajaja, Karupin vasta- sonriendo -ya me levanto-

"No se vale" pensaba triste -bueno Ryo-chan arréglate para que nos … hay Ryoma porque siempre me habientes cosas-

-Che, es solo una almohada además a ti ni te afecta-

Cuando Ryoma acabo de arreglarse, todos bajaron justos a la cocina donde encontraron una nota.

_Lo siento Ryo, pero lucias tan lindo dormido que he decidido no despertarte antes de salir, mi tio ya también se fue, recuerda que el dinero está en el cajón y por favor compra algo nutritivo de desayunar porque se me a echo tarde, prometo que mañana me levantare más temprano, ha y diviértete atte. Nanako_

"Y pensar que me quejaba del desayuno de mi Oka-san" Ryoma miro el suelo triste, no estaba enojado con Nanako simplemente extrañaba a su Oka-san (5)

Karupin y Aeru miraron preocupadas a Ryoma.

-Si quieres yo puedo hacer algo- dijo olvidando el pequeño detalle de que ella no podía agarrar objetos (6).

Ryoma le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después volver a su carácter normal.

-Che, vámonos-

-Siiii-

-Nos vemos Karupin, volveremos pronto- gritaba Aeru con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te traeré algo lindo vale- decía Ryoma, sonriendo también.

-¿Qué te parece desayunar hay Ryo?-

Unn- dirigiéndose al restaurante de sushi.

El lugar estaba bien, la comida había sido muy buena, e incluso el chico alto y tímido que lo había atendido era agradable, sin duda este es un lugar al que volvería.

-Eso se veía delicioso, es una lástima-

-Che, eres muy ruidosa LOCA-

-No me digas así recuerda que soy tu One-sama-

-Súper loca-

Ryoma había decidido que primero iría a comprar el celular y a vagar por la ciudad y hasta el último por el uniforme (7).

Así que tomo el tren decidido, pero cuando se tuvo que bajar en la última estación de la línea se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mall Subushi, como él quería, si no que estaba perdido. Porque los dioses lo odiaban tanto, le había pedido instrucciones a una chica de trenzas que le había dicho muy segura que debía subir en esta línea y nada (8).

-Esto es tú culpa, tú me obligaste a que le preguntara-

-Y yo como iba a saber que ella no sabía, pero no preocupes Ryo solo hay que tomar el mismo tren de regreso-

En eso estaban cuando alguien choco contra ellos o más bien choco contra Ryo y atravesó a Aeru.

-Fíjate por dónde vas-

-Y a ese que le pasa como se atreve, déjamelo a mí, Ryo yo me encargo- gritaba a todo pulmón, pero como el chico no la podía oír, ni en cuenta.

Mientras tanto Ryo barría al intruso de forma nada disimulada, el chico era alto, moreno con el pelo café y corto y una cicatriz en la frente cerca del ojo derecho, tenía una apariencia varonil y cara de pocos amigos.

-Made made dane- Ryo se volteo con la intención de irse y dejar al desconocido hablando.

-Oye Ryo me parece familiar-

-Che-

-Per…-

-Enano que no me escuchas-

Ryo se volteo dedicándole al enclenque (9) su mejor mirada asesina, mientras Aeru sentía compasión por el pobre infeliz que se había atrevido a meterse con la altura de Ryoma .

-Yuuta estas hay-

-Diantres- el chico salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el demonio (10).

-Lo sabía, es uno de los objetivos síguelo-

-No-

-Entre más pronto acabes, más pronto me voy-

Ryoma no perdió ni un segundo en tratar de encontrar hacia donde se había ido el unn… objetivo.

"No me quiere nada" pensaba con cascaditas en los ojos.

En eso un chico de enorme sonrisa, piel apiñonada y aura peligrosa llego al lugar pero no al canso a ninguno de los dos.

-Qué raro donde estará Yuuta-chan-

En otro lugar.

-Mira es ese-

-Ese es un árbol-

-Malo, malo Ryo-

Ryoma se acerco un poco al chico que se recargaba en un árbol

-Qué esperas ve-

-Y que le digo, hola tú no me conoces pero un intento de ángel me ha chantajeado para que te acose-

-No, creo- decía dudosa

-Claro que no- gritaba a todo pulmón

Lo que ocasiono que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia

"Pero que le pasa a este niño, vino hasta aquí para que lo golpeara" dirigiéndole una mirada seria al niño enfrente de el –mira, chico olvida todo- apunto de marcharse.

-Di algo Ryo-

"Pero pero … ya se" alcanzando a Yuuta -te invito un ponta.- Gritando en sus adentros "si soy un genio (11)"

Tanto Aeru como Yuuta vieron a Ryo con una gotita en la nuca, pero el pobre ni en cuenta. Ryo savia que no era bueno para tratar con las personas "¿pero nadie se resistía a un ponta de uva y más si es gratis no?"

1 .. 2 … 3 … Yuuta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

Ryoma le puso mala cara y estaba a punto de mandarlo a la #$%&, pero el chico le sonrió.

-Está bien, porque no-

-Che-

-Oye responde bien-

Pero Ryoma ya se dirigía a una expendedora que había visto a lo lejos –vamos- dijo sonriente y con un brillo especial en sus ojos ante la idea de poder descansar y tomarse unas latas de ponta (12).

Yuuta no pudo evitar notar que el chiquillo tenía una linda y traviesa sonrisa, como la de un gatito "pero que estoy pensado" agitaba acaloradamente su cabeza mientras corría para alcanzar al chico-gato.

-Ten- extendiendo la mano con el jugo.

-He, gracias-

Ryoma solo asintió.

-Bien Ryoma ahora dile algo -

Ryoma la ignoro y siguió bebiendo.

-Que tal esto, daré mi cuerpo y alma para cambiar tu vida y de esta forma seremos feliz por siempre- decía con tono meloso.

Ryoma no podía creer que alguien dijese tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo, intento gritarle pero se le olvido del pequeño detalle de que aun estaba tomando ponta por lo que el pobre casi se ahoga

-coagh coagh-

-o dios estas bien- preguntaba con tono de preocupación el chico a su lado, mientras Aeru se había puesto a llorar como loca -no hermanito resiste yo te salvare-

Cuando Ryoma por fin se pudo recuperar le dedico una mirada mortal a Aeru sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar su compañero, que por cierto pensaba que el chico lindo era muy raro después de todo quien ve una indefensa pared con tanta malicia.

-Así que, eres Yuuta ¿no?-

-Si como…-

-Alguien te estaba llamando hace rato-

Yuuta puso mala cara, por lo que Ryoma decidió cambiar de tema.

-Che te gusta el manga- mirando una mariposa que pasaba "es japonés debe saber al menos un poco sobre manga"

Resulto que Yuuta era un experto y pese a que Ryoma no sabía más que lo básico su compañero estuvo más que feliz de explicarle sobre cada género

De repente Ryoma se dio cuenta de algo -¿qué hora es?-

-las 4 porque-

-che, tengo que irme- mirando una vez más a una asustada Aeru de mala manera, por no haberle avisado "necesito pasar por el uniforme, mañana no abren."

-oh, claro- un poco desilusionado aunque no sabía el ¿por qué?

-hey, tenemos que volverlo a ver Ryo-

"¿Qué no vamos a ir a la misma escuela?" pensó "bueno, si no me queda de otra." Ryoma saco una pluma de su chaqueta y atrajo la mano de Yuuta para escribir en ella.

El chico se apeno un poco.

-Aquí, deberíamos hacer algo juntos- y sin más salió corriendo.

Yuuta volteo a ver su mano confundido, el chico-gato había escrito su número en ella, no pude evitar sonrojarse un poco "ahora que lo pienso no se su nombre."

1 No hay parque de cerezos en frente de su casa, pero me pareció lindo y lo agregue

2 Solo Ryoma y Ryoga jugaran tenis, los demás tendrán otros talentos

3 Esto es de la era del hielo, por si alguien lo noto

4 Ryoma siempre la llama loca por lo que Karupin piensa que ese es el nombre de la pobre Aeru

5 Pobre sito, soy mala

6 Solo Ryoma puede verla y oírla y ella no pude agarrar cosas

7 Ya saben para no cargar

8 Sakuno le da mal las indicaciones hasta en mi finc

9 Enclenque es como debilucho o flacucho, cosa que Yuuta probablemente no es, pero Ryo estaba enojado

10 Lo estaba persiguiendo Syusuke Fuji, así que es casi lo mismo

11 Al final de cuentas aun es un niño

12 Si varias latas de ponta quizá 6 o 7


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews Marie, Fan y Yuki-Ryo, son las mejores.

"Demonios, por un momento pensé que lo había logrado, si este no se hubiera atravesado en su camino seguro habría alcanzado abierta la tienda de uniformes, y para en pesar que le sucede a la gente que nunca me ve" pensaba mientras titiritaba, ya que el incidente había acabado con ambos chicos en el agua.

Atobe levanto la vista con la intención de eliminar al #$% que se había atrevido a tirar a Ore-sama, sin embargo se quedo en shock al ver al culpable, su carita era enmarcada por los cabellos mojados, su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado pero se notaba que estaba en forma, o eso era lo que podía admirar por la translucida playera, y para colmo tenía unos enormes ojos dorados, con espesas y delicadas petallas. Delante de él estaba todo un Bishōnen, así que decidió ser generoso por esa ocasión.

-Agradece la munificencia de Ore-sama que ha decidido dejarte ir esta vez-

Ryoma volteo a ver al culpable de todos sus males muy cabreado "Oh si iba a correr sangre."

-No solo eso, Ore-sama es tan generoso…

-No me moleste Monkey King- y sin más, se paro con toda la dignidad que pudo y salió corriendo.

Atobe, se quedo un minuto hay sin saber que había pasado "dios, ese chiquillo acaba de gritarme", "no espera, me dejo hablando", "un momento ese chiquillo me llamo rey mono." El pobre de Atobe no lo podía creer jamás le había pasado algo como eso, después de todo quien insulta al grandioso, hermoso, inteligente y modesto de Ore-sama era, inconcebible.

De camino a su casa.

-Eso fue un poco grosero, Ryo-chan-

-De que hablas estoy empapado, muriéndome de frio y sin uniforme para mañana, y todo es por su culpa-

En la casa Fuji

Los 5 miembros de la familia estaban sentados a la mesa, discutiendo su dia.

Y dime Yuuta-chan porque llegaste tan tarde- decía su madre con una sonrisa y un tono ligeramente preocupado.

-Si Yuu-chan ¿dónde estabas?, yo te estaba buscando- podría parecer una conversación común pero cualquiera que tuviera el gusto de conocer (¿o será la desgracia?) al mayor de los hermanos Fuji habría sabido que el verdadero significado era: No sé cómo te escapaste esta vez, pero no volverá a pasar.

Yuuta se asusto un poco pero no lo dejo ver, no él no se dejaría vencer por su hermano él era mejor y se lo demostraría a todos.

-Solo paseaba por ahí-

-Tú solo- decía su One-san

-Pues…-en su cara apareció un tinte rojo al recordad al lindo niño gato.

-Eso es un no- abriendo sus ojos de forma amenazadora, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

-He, no estaba solo-

-Eso significa que NO lo estabas, o que lo estabas- lo molesto una vez más.

-Que lo estaba, ya lo dije- con tono molesto, pero en un auto reflejo se acaricio la palma de la mano donde estaba escrito el teléfono de aquel chico extraño.

Syusuke lo noto pero decidió dejarlo para después ya que su padre ahora los veía curioso. Pero eso sí, esto no se iba a quedar así. No dejaría que nadie lastimara a su hermanito, aunque estos fueran sus supuestos amigos. No, el no soportaba a ese tipo con el que su Yuu-chan se juntaba. Hajime Mizuki, pronto encontraría su final (1).

Pero Syusuke no podría estar más equivocado pues los pensamientos del pobre Yuuta nada tenían que ver Mizuki, sino que giraban en torno a si debía o no llamar al chico.

"El me lo dio, eso significa que puedo llamarlo ¿qué no?, "pero es el teléfono de su casa y no me sé su nombre," cogiendo un bocado de su plato, que por cierto estaba muy lleno, cuando los otros ya iban por la segunda ronda. "Qué tal si contesta alguien más", "que digo entonces" masticando por millonésima vez su pollo ante la mirada divertida de su madre y hermana, la confundida de su padre y la enojada de su hermano. "Me pasa a su hijo por favor y si tienen más de un hijo y me preguntan cuál."

-Haaaa- grito sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¿Estás bien Yuuta?- preguntaba su padre con una gotita en la nuca "no es que no amara a su familia, pero tenía una de las más extrañas."

-SI, solo que olvide algo, necesito ir a mi cuarto, he lo siento-

Pero Yuuta-chan la cena…- pero yuuta ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

"Algo muy extraño le pasaba a su hermanito y lo averiguaría"

En otro lado

-Achu-

-No solo no compraste nada, sino que agarraste un resfriado-

-coagh coagh-

-Te are una sopa-

Ryoma pensó en negarse, pero sabiendo que su padre solo intentaba ayudar acepto lentamente con la cabeza.

- Ve a tu cuarto, toma una ducha y metete en la cama-

-Hai-

Ryoma subió cansado por las escaleras seguido por Karupin y Aeru.

En el baño.

-Tú, pervertida sal ahora-

- Lo siento, es que como siempre te sigo, además soy tu One-chan yo no haría algo pervertido-

-Sigues aquí-

-Glup, ya me salgo-

Ryoma ya estaba listo en su piyama gris, que por cierto le quedaba 3 tallas grandes y se le resbalaba por todos lados dejando ver mucha cremosa piel.

Toc toc

-Gracias por la sopa Oto-san-

-Descansa-

-Hai-

Al día siguiente.

-Me duele- haciendo un puchero y frotándose un ojito -¿qué hora es?-

-Casi las 12, tu papa está en el templo y Nanako salió a comprar víveres-

-Vale- Sacando una barra de chocolate, de un cajón.

-No comas dulces antes del desayuno-

Ryoma no la pelo y siguió chupaba felizmente su chocolate con una sonrisa de niño chiquito.

En la tarde

-No deberías de salir, estás enfermo- decía una preocupada Nanako

-Solo voy a comprar un ponta-

-Hay ponta en la casa-

-Es más divertido si uno lo consigue-

-Vale pero vuelve pronto Ryo-chan-

En la combe

-No crees que es muy caro otouto- viendo dudosa las 80 latitas de tsuna-fish para gatos de sangre azul, que Ryoma llevaba.

-coagh, Karupin solo merece lo mejor-

-Bien ya tenemos tsuna-fish, el ponta y falta mi barra de chocolate favorita- con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Por allí- señalaba nuestra despistada Aeru.

-Solo queda una- extendiendo la mano para agarrar su precioso chocolate "bueno es mejor que nada."

-Es la que quería- agarrando la barra que estaba casi en las manos de Ryoma

-¿Pero qué? Oye tu eso es mío, dámela ya, cogh cogh-

-No veo por qué yo la vi primero y no me tosas encima-

-Dámela- mirando al chico mortalmente "valla otro peliazul, parece que los de su tipo son un problema"

-Ni ensueños, enano-

En un día normal Ryoma jamás se habría rebajado a andar peleando, pero este no era un día normal. Al pobre chico le dolía la cabeza, la garganta, estaba aburrido tenia sueño y quería su chocolate, así que Ryoma hiso lo único razonable le piso un pie al peliazul.

-"Pero que"- soltando el chocolate –mocoso estas muerto-

Pero Ryoma tenía sus prioridades bien claras, agarro el chocolate del suelo le saco la lengua al infeliz y salió corriendo.

Sin embargo el chico no se iba a dejar y tomando en cuenta que era más alto y que Ryoma necesitaba pagar, rápidamente lo al canso.

-Ahora si vas a ver mocoso engreído-

-Ibu que haces con ese niño, suéltalo ahora-

-Tin tin tin, fuimos salvados por la campana Ryo-chan-

-Che, yo podía- tosiendo un poco.

-Pero Tachibana, el empezó-

-Es solo un niño, y además está enfermo-

Unas muchachas que pasaban por hay empezaron a mirar la escena reprobatoriamente.

-Pero que les pasa, atacar así a una pobre niño-

-Sí, pobrecito-

-Que abusivos-

-Deberíamos llamar a alguien-

Ibu dejo ir al chiquillo en forma resignada. Mocoso, juraría que se estaba burlando de él con la mirada.

-Estas bien- pregunto Tachibana

-Che-

-Como te atreves, contéstale bien- listo para iniciar otra pelea

Lo primero que pensó Ryoma fue gritarle hasta de que se iba a morir, pero se le había ocurrido una mejor venganza.

-Lo siento- dijo, dirigiendo toda su atención al chico moreno de pelo corto e ignorando al otro –es que sempai trato de quitarme mi chocolate- poniendo ojitos desvalidos.

Desde atrás otros chicos se acercaron.

-Es cierto eso Ibu, eso es bajo hasta para ti- decía un chico de pelo café-naranja.

-No Akira yo no…-

-No inventes, que malo- bromeaba un chico, con un paliacate balnco.

-Pero eso es….-

Ryoma abrió aun mas sus inmensos ojos dorados e hiso que su labio inferior temblara un poco como habías visto que su prima hacia cuando trataba de convencerlo de algo.

-Oh dios, vas a hacerlo llorar- gritaron ambos chicos.

-Chicos basta- ordeno el moreno que lo había defendido -y tu Ibu, primero discúlpate y luego lo llevaras a su casa no está bien que un niño ande solo-

-Pero son las 6 y adem…-

-Sin protestas Ibu, y si me entero que le hiciste algo ten por seguro que no te irá bien-

-Hai-

-Adios sempais gracias- aun con ojitos tristes.

Tachibana asintió a Ryoma –recuerda lo que te dije Ibu- amenazo

De camino a casa de Ryoma.

-Mira mocoso solo hago esto porque Tachib…-

-No me molestes cretino, además ya oíste lo que dijo el sempai-

-A quien llamas cretino mocoso engreído-

-A ti claro-

-Mira niñato- jalándolo de una mano para que quedara enfrente de él.

-Es que no te agrado Sempai, tu si me agradas, per… pero no sé cómo actuar porque siempre me estas gritando- dijo Ryoma, usando una vez más su cara de cachorrito.

Ibu se detuvo un momento sin saber qué hacer ante esa dulce creatura, "quizá si lo juzgue mal" pensaba mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

Pero Ryoma tan descarado como siempre empezó a reírse

-Valla si hubieras visto tu cara-

-¿Pero qué?, me las vas a pagar tu…-

-Made made dane sempai, esa es mi casa-señalando a lo lejos –así que ya puedo ir solo y por cierto yo sé que me adoras - y sin más se fue dejando al cabreado muchacho.

"Oh no, me deje engañar esta vez pero lo juro nunca más, puede que todos le crean pero yo sé que ese niño es en verdad un diablo disfrazado".

-Qué raro andas Ryoma, tu nunca eres así y mas con un desconocido-

-Es un objetivo- dijo con simpleza

- Queeeee no me di cuenta-

Ryoma negó con la cabeza "es un crimen que sea tan despistada."

En una mansión, de unos 100 cuartos mínimo, un pobre chico seguía tratando de comprender que había pasado.

-Ese chico, ignoro a Ore-sama, pero ¿por qué?- no es que Atobe fuera idiota al contrario, sin embargo todo el mundo sabía quién era su familia y por tanto jamás se metían con él. En toda su vida jamás le habían hecho semejante desplante, no es que les agradara a todos pero incluso aquellos que estaban en su contra lo pensaban 2 veces antes de meterse con él.

-Y el chico no parecía odiarme, pero tan poco - bueno ya lo pensaría después por ahora Ore-sama necesitaba su sueño rejuvenecedor.

Fin del cap. Espero dejen reviews

El próximo si veremos a Yuki además de Shiraishi, pero no se a quien más.

1 El Tensai piensa que estaba con Mizuki, ya saben por qué no conoce a Ryo todavía.

El papa de Ryoma es un poco más responsables y protector, por lo que paso con su esposa


	4. Chapter 4

Marie, Yuki-Ryo, fan gracias,por seguir la historia son geniales.

Fan: sabes Yuuta nunca fue de mis favoritos, supongo que porque casi no salía, pero estoy disfrutando mucho hacerlo sufrir y de echo sufrirá un poco mas este capítulo.

Yuki-Ryo: Claro que quiero saber lo que opinan de los personajes, y también si tienen algunas ideas. Confesare la verdad. Yo no he visto la serie completa, he visto el principio y todo el final. Es que mi amor por esta serie y por el anime en general es nuevito, pero en vacaciones me actualizo. Así que cualquier detalle que les guste y que se acurden por mas freaky que sea estaré feliz de que lo compartan con migo, es más si se acurdan cual es capitulo díganme vale.

Marie. Si tienes razón Ryoma tiene Ooc, en parte creo que la muerte de su mami lo cambio y espero incluir el cómo mas adelante, pero en parte y sobre todo en mi otra historia es para poder divertirme más con él y poder hacer escenas kawai. Por otro lado en la serie si lo trataban como un joven y no como un niño, pero en general era fácil perder de vista las edades después de todo todos los chicos iban de los 12 a los 15 y casi ninguno parecía de esa edad, ni física ni mental mente.

Por último, no creo que actualice mi otra historia muy pronto, lo siento.

CAP. 4

-Achu-

-Valla Ryo, tienes fiebre por eso te dije que no salieras- negando con la cabeza

-Sera mejor que descanses y no vayas a la escuela mañana mocoso, de todas formas no tenias el uniforme-

-Ve a la cama Ryo te llevare un chocolate caliente y unas medicinas en un momento-

-Hai-

-Coagh, coagh- Ryo ya estaba en su cama con sus bracitos alrededor de Karupin, que se pegaba a su amo y ronroneaba quedamente tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor-

-No te preocupes Ryo, Nanako, Karupin y yo vamos a cuidar de ti- Decía Aeru con preocupación.

-Achu-

"Valla, si que le pego fuerte"

3 días habían pasado y Ryo por fin se estaba sintiendo mejor, su padre ya había ido a recoger su uniforme, pero aun necesitaba un celular, así que saldría hoy ya que mañana por fin iría a la escuela.

En la sala

-Mire si no va a decir nada vallase al #$%, ya le dije que deje de llamar a mi casa-

-Tío que lenguaje es ese, ¿qué pasa?-

-No es mi culpa Nanako, ha vuelto a pasar-

-De nuevo, pero que raro-

-Nada de raro, seguro que es un terrible acosador pervertido que anda detrás de los pollitos de esta casa, pero este gallo no se va a dejar (1)-

Una gotita resbalo por la frente de la chica "bueno, pero si es raro es la quinta vez en 3 días."

Del otro lado de la línea.

"Demonios" pensó Yuuta, "aun no he conseguido hablar con él, y este es mi quinto intento. "Con la imagen de un adorable chiquillo en su mente."

Flash back

1 INTENTO

Yuuta marco el número esperando que algún dios se apiadara de él y fuera el chico-gato quien contestara el teléfono.

-Hola, residencia de la familia Echizen- decía la voz cantarina de una chica

-…-

-HOLA-

-…-

-Me permitiría ….- pero la muchacha, ya había colgado.

Parece, que los dioses estaban de vacaciones

2 INTENTO

-¿Quién es?, ¿qué quieren?, ¿que no ven que estoy ocupado?, está el desfile de Victoria Secret en vivo por la tele- y sin más le colgaron.

3 INTENTO

-Bueno- decía una vez más, el ex jugador de tenis de mal modo, "demonios justo en la mejor parte" viendo su revista pervertida con tristeza.

-…- Yuuta pensaba como formular su pregunta, algo nervioso ante la mala leche del hombre.

-Si quiere vendernos algo, no queremos (2)-

-Ti ti tiii-

Le habían vuelto a colgar

4 INTENTO

Esta vez no le colgarían, se juro asimismo el pobre muchacho.

-Che, bueno- decía Ryoma con tono de aburrimiento.

-He- fue todo lo que pudo decir el pobre chico sorprendido "esa voz será …. acaso es el." Un fuerte sonrojo apareció por su cara.

-Che, hola-

Nanjirō le quieto el teléfono a su hijo.

-Mira #$% maniaco, no sé que tienes con mi familia pero deja de llamar-

Por cuarta vez Yutta vio "FIN DE LA LLAMADA" en letritas parpadeantes sobre su celular.

Final del flash back

Volviendo con Ryoma

-Estoy listo, ya me voy-

-Vuelve pronto Ryo, y ten cuidado-

-Hai-

Esta vez Ryoma le había preguntado a Nanako como irse, y por si las dudas había sacado un mapa de internet, "si, esta vez no me perderé, pero que listo soy", pensaba orgulloso mientras se subía a la línea 7.

A Ryoma no le gustaba mucho estar rodeado de gente, pero gracias a su buena suerte el vagón estaba casi vacío, así que se puso a jugar con su Ipod distraídamente. Sin embargo 3 estaciones más adelante.

-Guau eres tan genial Sengoku-San-

-Si eres el mejor-

-No por nada eres Lucky-San, a ti nada te sale mal-

-No saben lo feliz que me hace sus comentarios, preciosas señoritas, debe ser mi día de suerte si me he podido encontrar con ustedes- sonriendo encantadoramente a las 3 chicas que venían con él.

-Guaaa- con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Ryoma, le dedico una mirada mortal al molesto grupo. "Por dios, quien es ese payaso" poniendo los ojos, para después volver a su Ipod.

-Porque no nos sentamos, señoritas-

-Claro-

-Señorita, estos asiento están ocupado- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-He- dijo Ryoma confundido.

-No es nuestra intención molestarla señorita, solo queríamos saber si estaban ocupados- sin quitar la sonrisa. Mientras las otras 3 chicas se ponían un poco celosas, aunque debían admitir que la chica del Ipod tenía unos ojos hermosos.

-Idiota, a quien llamas señorita-

-He pero…- ahora que lo veía bien era verdad, ese era un chico, pero con tan poca luz y tomando en cuenta ese rostro tan dulce y delicado abría jurado que…

-Te estoy hablando, discúlpate- decía echando fuego por los ojos.

-Vamos Hermanito tranquilízate, no es como que no te allá pasado antes- decía la ángel rubia tratando de calmarlo, pero por supuesto esto solo lo puso peor.

"Glup, mejor me callo" pensó asustada.

-Yo, jejeje no me di cuenta, lo siento pequeño pero eres realmente lindo- decía esperando que se calmara con un cumplido y su mejor sonrisa seductora, como lo hacían todas las chicas. Pero oh no, el no conocía a Ryoma.

-Lindo, lindo jajajaja te voy a enseñar algo lindo- y sin más le dio un buen punta pie.

-Auch, oye pero q…-

-Haber si te compras uno lentes, y no, tú no puedes sentarte aquí-

Las chicas veían un poco apenadas y asustadas la escena, mientras retrocedían.

-Oye mira yo no ….-

Ryoma lo miro de forma mortal "este tipo no aprende", "gracias a dios esta es mi bajada." Agarrando sus cosas y bajo del tren cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Nos vemos pronto señoritas- despidiéndose de las chicas que lo acompañaban y siguiendo al niño enfurecido. ¿Por qué?, ¿quién sabe? Pero le gustaban los retos.

-Oye espera- corriendo para darle alcance a nuestro Ryo –lo siento vale, que te parece si te invito un helado como compensación-

-No-

-O vamos no seas así, mi nombre es Kiyosumi Sengoku, y ... (3)-

-Te he dicho que no- volteando para irse.

"Kiyosumi … Kiyosumi Sengoku" Ryo espera es un objetivo.

"¿Pero qué?" pensaba cabreado, "parecía como si fueran ellos los que me estuvieran buscando, y no al revés", "sin embargo ahora que se dignaba a prestarle atención notaba que la loca tenía razón, era un dichoso objetivo."

-Vamos, será divertido- "jamás lo habían rechazado, y no empezarían ahora"

-No- repitió

-Pero Ryo debe…- empezó Aeru, pero con una mirada la callo.

-Solo quiero disculparme-

-Pues no te disculpo- mordiéndose ligeramente el labio de abajo.

-Mira niño, no aceptaré un no por respuestas- sonriendo "mentiría si dijera que no me estoy divirtiendo con el pequeño"

-Ese es tu problema no el mío- sacándole la lengua.

"Dios, sus rabietas son más adorables que molestas" pensaba el peli-naranja -de verdad, porque yo creo que si te persigo el resto del día será tu problema también-

Ryoma lo pensó un segundo "este tipo sí que es insistente" –vale me debes un helado, una hamburguesa con papas y una entrada al cine-

"Si que sabe como pedir", con una gotita en la nuca, "pero si esto significa mantener mi record intacto" con una sonrisa de suficiencia –acepto-

-Bueno, adiós-

-¿Pero qué? tú acabas de decir que si-

-Estoy ocupado, por eso yo decidiré el día que quiera cobrar mi disculpa- con voz de mando y las manos en las caderas "eso y que no estoy de humor para soportarte"

"Pero que chiquillo, lo que tiene de lindo lo tiene de arrogante" mirándolo de forma divertida – no sé si estoy de acuerdo con eso-

-Es tu única opción- dijo Ryoma con una dulce sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

"Manipulador"-bueno al menos deberíamos intercambiar teléfonos por si…-

-No te preocupes por eso sempai, YO te encontrare cuando quiera mi pago- y sin más se fue.

"El niño lindo sí que tiene carácter", "bueno no importa, solo lo hago por mi record", "no es que me guste ni nada, si es lindo pero para mí flirtear es un pasatiempo y eso no va a cambiar." Pero una vocecita en su interior le gritaba que ese niño le había interesado más de lo normal.

Por fin comprando el vendito celular

-Ese Ryo, no espera mejor ese, huy ese es monísimo-

"Dios que ruidosa, sin embargo siempre es tan alegre y sonriente" pensaba divertido.

Ryoma por fin se había comprado un blueberry de color rojo, para que combinara con su Ipod y su laptop, "si todo Rojo" pensaba nuestro Ryoma con ojitos de estrellitas.

-A donde ahora outoto-chan-

-Manga- dijo sonriente, "Yuuta, me hablo de un excelente manga de samuráis y aun no le he podido buscar."

-Hai- asintió feliz "ryo puede ser muy lindo cuando sonríe"

En la librería

-Este, no-

-¿Que tal ese?-

-No, no es-

-Ese- señalando la parte más alta del estante.

"Huy no va a alcanzarlo y se va a enojar"

Dicho y hecho el pequeño Ryoma no lo alcanzo y empezó a echar pestes sobre el #$% que había acomodado así los mangas.

-Deberías pedir ayuda-

-Che, yo puedo- haciendo un escaloncito de mangas para subirse (4).

"Cuando alguien vea esto seguro nos corren", "con que no se caiga" pensaba mientras veía a Ryoma balancearse de forma graciosa sobre la pilita de mangas.

-Made made dane-con su manga en la mano, y dejando todos los demás tirados.

-Es tarde deberíamos irnos-

-Hai-

Ya de camino

Faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para su casa cuando Ryoma noto algo extraño.

-Un muerto-

-Heeeee, de qué hablas ryo-

-Justo hay- señalando con una dedito –mira ese chico-

Ryoma señalaba a un chico recargado contra la pared de la esquina. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía cara de estar sufriendo

-Oh dios ryoma, hay que hacer algo, llama a la policía no mejor a un doctor-

-Silencio, me das dolor de cabeza-

-Ryoma hay que llevarlo a un hospital-

-Che, se movió- todavía señalando al chico que intentaba pararse

-Es verdad que alivio-

-Eso significa que está bien, vámonos-

-Ryomaaaaaaaaaa-

-Che- al fin acercándose a ayudar al chico "otra vez pelo azul, que tengo una maldición con ellos", pero el chico rechazo su toque.

-No hace falta, pero gracias- a pesar de las palabras corteses, su tono decía otra cosa.

Ryoma lo miro un segundo y algo hiso clip dentro de él, "esa mirada, ese chico tiene la mirada de alguien que se sabe vencido y aun así se niega a aceptarlo", "esa mirada es la misma que tenía cuando perdí a mi madre"

-Tonto-

El chico le dedico una mirada fría

-Sí eso es lo que deseas te puedo dejar aquí.- Aeru se horrorizo ante la idea. –Pero sabes, entonces estarías realmente vencido.- Acabo Ryoma.

El chico lo miro intensamente por un segundo, "este niño."

-Y…- extendiendo su mano dedicándole una enorme y sincera sonrisa. "Aeru-chan, Nanako-chan, Karipin-chan e inclusive su Oyaji, no lo habían dejado caer cuando el tubo problemas y por algún motivo había decidido que él no dejaría caer al muchacho en frente de él.

-Vele, si vas a ser un chiquillo tan obstinado- pero no pudo evitar la sensación cálida dentro de él al ver la hermosa sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo.

Ryoma pidió un taxi y ayudo al chico a subirse

-Estas bien-

-No soy tan débil sabes, y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre Neko-chan?-

-¿Neko?- moviendo su cabecita a un lado y poniendo uno de sus deditos encima de sus labios en un claro gesto de confusión –yo no soy un neko- en tono indignado.

-Vale, vale no tienes porque enojarte-

-Tú empezaste- dijo con las mejillas ligeramente infladas, sin notar lo infantil que estaba siendo.

"Que niño tan mono", -bueno y tu nombre, yo soy Seiichi Yukimura, pero puedes decirme Yuki.

-Echizen Ryoma-

-Ryo-chan entonces-

-Nop, Ryo-chan noooo- A cualquier otro ese atrevimiento le hubiera ganado un buen golpe, pero se notaba que el chico delante de él todavía estaba muy mal, aunque tratara de esconderlo.

-Jajaja, me muero eres tan lindo-

"¿pero qué?, maldito", "recuerda que está enfermo" se repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

En la casa de Yukimura

-Muchas gracias- decía su madre preocupada -no deseas quedarte a cenar es lo menos que podría hacer-

-No, el taxi me está esperando y deben estar preocupados por mí en mi casa, pero gracias-

-No gracias a ti-

Ryoma se inclino cortésmente y salió de ahí. "dios oyaji me va a matar cuando llegue"

-Ryo-

-He-

-Lo que hiciste fue muy dulce-

-che-

Después de que su padre le dijera lo irresponsable que era, y como las calles al anochecer se llenaba de pervertidos lobos que solo buscaban inocentes gatitos para carne, Ryoma por fin se pudo ir a su cuarto, un poco confuso pues la verdad no entendió bien de que hablaba su Oyaji.

-Tienes todo listo outoto-chan-

-Che-

-Entonces, deberíamos repasar los objetivos para que los tengas bien presentes mañana-

Ryoma saco sus hojas y un marcador, pero al revisarlas se quedo de seis. Sabía que Yutta, el tipo que le quito su chocolate y el pervertido de la mañana eran objetivos, pero no se había dado cuenta de que también lo eran el chico que lo aventó en al agua, y el chico de hace un rato.

-Mira- le dijo a la chica

Ella también se sorprendió, para después sonreír brillantemente – guauuu Ryoma ya eres amigo de 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, de ellos y ni siquiera has ido a la escuela.

Ryoma le aventó una libreta –estás loca, como voy a ser amigo de ellos si los odio- con cara de desesperación "bueno no a todos, Yuuta es divertido, y Yukimura es agradable cuando no me llama neko-chan, pero los otros."

-No hay duda Ryoma, mañana será un gran dia-

-Karupin, rasguña- decía Ryoma mientras agarraba las patitas delanteras de su preciosa gata y las movía ligeramente como si estuviera rasguñando a alguien.

Aeru soltó una risita ante tan adorable imagen, que le gano un almohadazo por parte de Ryoma.

Si mañana sería un gran día

Valla me he superado esto está muy largo O.o, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

1.- Los pollitos son Ryo y Nanako y él como buen gallo tiene que cuidarlos.

2.- Así contesta mi hermano el teléfono

3.- A este personaje no lo conozco muy bien, pero tengo la idea de que era muy coqueto y siempre decía lucky.

4.- Dios yo vi a una niña como de 6 años hacer eso en una librería, fue adorable y lo mejor es que si alcanzo su libro.

Guy, ya me arrepentí de haber incluido tantos chicos, me voy a hacer bolas


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Sayukira, fan, Yuki-Ryo, jose, me dan muchos ánimos.

Lo se me tarde un tanto, pero haaa. Primero me fui de vacaciones y lo admito me daba flojera, actualizar. Luego, le entro un virus a mi compu de escritorio y yo muy mensa que nunca me fijo se lo pase a mi lap y se me borro todo de ambas (por su puesto mi hermano no me quiso prestar la suya, porque dice que soy una amenaza para los aparatos electrónicos), luego por estar jugando en equitación me cay del caballo y por ultimo mi mama decidió empezar terapias familiares, además de que por supuesto ya empecé clases.

Ryoma comprobaba su uniforme en el espejo, era blanco con bordes negros, además de una camisa negra y una corbata roja.

-Guuuua, hermanito luces genial- saltando alegremente a su alrededor –tan elegante-

"Elegante puede, pero practico para nada, la ropa blanca siempre acaba mal" pensaba el joven peli verde.

-Hey chiquillo apúrate que ya es tarde-

-che-

Ya en la escuela.

-O demonios, no pue.. do respirar, mal#$%& oyaji porque no me aviso antes-

-Estas bien HERMANITO-

-Made made dane, vallamos a lo oficina-

-Miren chicas es Tezuka sempai-

-O si guaiii el siempre luce tan genial-

-lo adoro-

-pero que alboroto traen esas niñas- dirigiendo su mirada hacia el tumulto de muchachas.

-Vamos hermanito que es tarde-

-Hai-

En la oficina del director

Es un placer que al fin haya podido incorporarse, quiero que entienda que aquí en Excélsior esperamos sacar lo mejor de cada uno de nuestros alumnos por lo cual las clases están divididas en base a conocimientos y habilidades, además esperamos que cada alumno entre al menos en un taller culturar y uno deportivo, por supuesto sin bajar sus notas, e podido comprobar que su examen de admisión era excelente además de las notas de su colegio pasado por lo que espero mucho de usted joven Echizen. Por último, lamento no ser capaz de darle yo mismo el recorrido pero le conseguido un excelente guía.

-Gracias- decía un Ryoma un poco mareado ante tanto royo.

Shuichirō este es Ryoma Echizen, nuestro nuevo alumno-

-mucho gusto-

Echizen-san este es Oishi Shuichirō uno de nuestros alumnos más destacados.

-El placer es mío- haciendo una reverencia –por aquí, por favor-

Bueno que te gustaría conocer primero.

-che da los mismo-

-Vale pues..-

Y así Shuichirō sempai lo llevo por los jardines, la biblioteca, la alberca olímpica, el estadio, el auditorio etc, etc.

"demonios esta escuela es enorme" mientras su inner saltaba de alegría al pasar por las canchas deportivas

-y que te parece Echizen san te gustan las instalaciones-

-che- con fingido desinterés a pesar de estar impresionado.

"valla este chico sí que es difícil" con una gotita en la frente.

Bueno perdimos gran parte de la mañana en el recorrido, así que solo queda una clase antes del almuerzo.

-Gracias sempai, ya puedo ir yo solo a mi clase-

-Estas seguro, es tu primer día de clases, podrías perderte y pasarte algo o dios imagínate que te pasara algo en tu primer día de escuela - en tono preocupado.

"pero que le pasa a este", - no se preocupe, bay bay- saliendo antes que el sempai pudiera detenerlo.

Su última clase antes del periodo de descanso había sido japonés, su primera sorpresa fue notar que en el salón avían chicos de diferentes edades, el rector no había bromeado al decir que aquí los agrupaban según sus talentos. "pero que revoltura"

-buenos días, chicos este es un nuevo alumno transferido de estados unidos, por favor preséntate-

-Ryoma Echizen- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando la maestra noto que no iba a decir nada más lo mando a sentarse.

-Por favor takeshi-san comparte el libro con Echizen-san-

-HAI-

Le había tocado trabajar con un chico llamado Momoshiro Takeshi, con el cual se la había pasado peleando los primeros 20 minutos y que en su parecer no lucia como un genio, pero le daría otra oportunidad: primero porque japonés tampoco era su mejor materia (de hecho era la peor) y segundo porque a la hora de la verdad había ayudado a sacar el proyecto adelante.

-Así que bienes de estados unidos-

-che-

-vaya debe ser duro el cambio-

Ryoma solo levanto los hombros.

-no conversas mucho verdad-

-Ne, Momo por aquí-

-Kikumaru sempai-

-valla pero quien es este ochibi tan lindo, no me digas que te has conseguido un novio en tu primer día-

-heee, no lo que paa...-

-no soy su novio y no soy ochibi- con una venita saltando de su frente.

-Guy pero no te enojes ochibi- saltándole encima al desprevenido Ryoma, con lo que ambos fueron a dar al suelo.

-hey tu deja a mi hermanito ahora- grita Aeru a todo pulmón, que lastima que solo Ryoma pudiera oírla.

-Ya se, ochibi debe comer con nosotros- brincando ágilmente del suela y levantando a Ryoma de un jalón

"pero este que se ha creído que soy muñeca de trapo" –oye suelta…-

Pero ya era tarde, el hiperactivo pelirrojo ya llevaba arrastrando a ambos chicos.

-Hey chicos hola, miren momo y yo trajimos un lindo ochibi-

-que no soy ochibi-

-Echizen-san-

-Ya conocias a ochibi, Oishi-

-fui su guía esta mañana- decía un poco preocupado al ver como el pelirrojo lo jaloneaba, como niño con juguete nuevo. Mientras el pobre ojidorado trataba de zafarse.

Valla, entonces te presentare a los demás, de derecha a izquierda estos son: Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi, Fuji Shūsuke, Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Todos hicieron una leve reverencia.

"Tezuka, Fuji, claro son dos de mis objetivos y si no me equivoco el chico de la sonrisa de sicópata es también hermano de Yuuta"

-Ryoma ellos son…-

Ryoma asintió un poco para que Aeru supiera que lo había notado pero sin que los demás pensaran que estaba loco.

Vamos ochibi no te quedes hay siéntate

-che-

Pronto los chicos comenzaron a platicar amenamente sobre sus vacaciones, pero Ryoma no dejaba de analizar a sus dos objetivos lo que no paso desapercibido por ninguno.

-Ne, Echizen cierto-

Ryoma asintió con la cabeza

-dime Echizen acaso hay algo mal con mi cara- abriendo ligeramente sus ojos azules.

Todos se quedaron callados, y un aire frio rodeo la mesa.

-Ne, fuji no seas malo con och…- pero el pelirrojo fue callado con una mirada del tensai.

- Tezuka- intento Oishi, pero el aludido estaba muy interesado en lo que podría pasar como para intervenir.

-supongo que nada de lo que no te hayas dado cuenta ya, sempai- dijo el gatito con descaro, provocando que todo mundo sudara frio.

Un rasgo de sorpresa paso por el rostro del peliarena pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-pero veras- continuo Ryoma – me preguntaba si tú eres hermano de Yuuta-chan- con fingida sonrisa.

Esta vez los ojos del tensai se abrieron completamente y de golpe.

-De donde conoces tú a mi yuu-chan- con un tono mortal en su voz.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir adelante, una voz los interrumpió.

-Hey tu creo que le debes una disculpa al gran Ore-sama- gritaba Atobe desde el otro lado del enorme comedor haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención hacia donde el chico señalaba.

De inmediato cinco personas recayeron en la presencia de Ryoma sorprendidos.

-eres tu- grito, otro chico peliazul que estaba sentado por otro lado –ahora si me lo vas a pagar mocoso-

-CALMATE IBU- trataban de sentarlo sus amigos.

-Pero-

-hey tu pequeño me debes una cita- decía con coquetería nada disimula un muchacho rodeado de chicas.

-ore-sama te estaba hablando primero-

Pare ser justos la verdad es que Ryoma no le estaba prestando atención a ninguno, y seguía comiendo su frutita felizmente

-silencio- ordeno un chico estoico que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y traía puesta una gorra amarilla. De inmediato todos en el comedor se quedaron callados.

Ryoma dirigió su atención en dirección de la voz y pudo ver que cerca del chico estoico estaba el peliazul que había encontrado en el callejón pero más importante entrando por la puerta venia nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Yuuta Fiji.

"o si "pensó malignamente "nadie trata de intimidarme". Se paró dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida al mayor de los hermanos Fuji y corrió hacia la entrada.

-sempai-

Las mejillas de Yukimura se colorearon ligeramente "valla se acuerda de mi" pensó con una sensación cálida en el pecho y listo para abrir los brazos y recibir al niño. Pero poco le duro el gusto porque Ryoma lo pasó de largo acercando hasta Yuuta y brincando para darle un abrazo de forma infantil.

-Yuuta sempai- grito asegurándose que todos lo oyeran.

Yuuta se sonrojo fuertemente y de forma nerviosa acaricio la cabeza del niño

Mas de uno estaba listo para aventar clavos por la boca

"o si la venganza es dulce" pensó el pequeño uke.

La pobre Aeru solo negaba con la cabeza. -Por siento que esto se va a poner feo-


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a todos por leer.

PD. Por fa, por fa alguien vea mi video porque solo las dulces de Yuki-Ryo lo han visto, si no les gusta esta bien pero quiero opiniones.

.com/watch?v=4DUMBGyjHp4

-Hey suelta a mi yuu-chan, ahora mismo- gritaba Fuji con un aire mortal.

Por supuesto Ryoma tomo esto como señal para frotar su mejilla contra el pecho de Yuta, sin embargo fue detenido a medio camino ya que alguien lo había tomado de su muñeca izquierda y su cintura y lo había jalado de forma firme.

-Pero, ¿qué?- Ryoma volteo a ver al culpable que resulto ser un chico de cabello verde y ojos color hazel

-Suéltame- ordeno

-Ufff-bufo el aludido – que no vesque te estoy ayudando, – dijo reafirmando su agarre.

La sala de inmediato estallo en más murmullos,

Oye idi#$ te dijo que lo sueltes- dijo un alterado Yuta y listo para iniciar una pelea en honor al indefenso niño-gato, pero fue detenido por Mizuki y el resto de sus amigos.

-NO TE METAS FUJI (1)- dijo el peli verde con desdén.

Yo también creo que deberías soltarlo Ishinomori-san no está bien tratar así a un kojai- dijo de forma encantadoramente mortal Yukimaru.

Pero el chico lo ignoro en favor de dirigir su atención al pequeño que una vez más intentaba forcejear.

- El grandioso Ore-sama te ordena que sueltes a ese plebeyo-bishōnen-

Ryoma ya arto de tanto griterío y nada de acción atino a pararse de puntitas y soltarle a su captor tremenda bofetada con la mano derecha- te dije que me soltaras- con tono de indignación.

Los murmullos cesaron al instante, la sala estaba tan callada que se podía oír la caída de un alfiler.

La gente estaba en shock, ese pequeño acababa de soltarle una bofetada a uno de los indiscutibles reyes de este instituto y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Si todos los presentes pensaron que esto no se podía poner más raro, se equivocaron. Pues Ishinomori Ryoga conocido por ser rebelde y completamente mortal con todos aquellos que desafiaran sus órdenes se empezó a reír.

-Valla, valla quien diría que pudieras golpear tan duro chibisuke, pero sabes dudo que estos sean los modales que te hallan inculcado en tu casa y pensar que solías ser un chibi tan dulce-

Esto dejo en shock hasta el pobre Ryoma que no sabía quién era ese tipo ni por qué lo conocía.

En ese momento sonó la campana y aunque todo el mundo se moría por quedarse y ver qué pasaba la fuerte y firme voz de Tezuka ordenándoles que siguieran a sus salones bastó para que todos se fueran.

Nos vemos MI chibisuke dijo con descaro el ojos hazel.

Ryoma decidiendo que esto era mucho drama y estaba listo para irse pero fue detenido por Tezuka, que estaba acompañado por Yukimaru, el muchacho que le había ayudado en el súper mercado, el monkey King y un chico rubio.

-Pero si yo no hice nada- dijo restándole importancia.

-Será solo un minuto- dijo Yukimaru de forma seria pero se podía percibir cierta calidad en su tono.

"Así que estoy en problemas en mi primer día, pero bueno como puedo jugar mejor mis cartas" pensó distraído mientras seguía al grupo de sempais hasta una amplia e iluminada sala.

-Porque no te sientas- concedió el rubio.

Y al pobre gatito no le quedo otra que hacerlo.

-Los acontecimientos de hace un momento son inaceptables empezó el estoico chico de lentes -sobre todo para un kojai en su primer día-.

Ryoma notando que todos lo miraban decidió responder.

-Che fueron ellos y sin embargo no veo a nadie más aquí- levantando los hombros.

Algo que deberías agradecer- dijo Tachibana – al ser tu primer día hemos decidido que bastaría con que el consejo escolar hablara contigo, Ishinomori al contrario será reportado.

-Na- pero antes de que Ryoma pudiera decir algo mas la loca le susurro-debes de dar las gracias-

Ryoma le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía NOOO. Pero sonrió dulcemente y susurro-si no das las gracias cantare toda la noche un elefante se columpiaba-

El gatito palideció ante esto "por dios que tortura"

Los sempais se confundieron un poco ante la actitud del niño y su repentina palidez.

Estas bien pregunto yukimaru consternado.

-He, si gracias sempai dijo dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa y batiéndolas pestañas, por supuesto todos se quedaron de 6 ante el cambio de actitud. Ryoma repitió el acto con Tezuka Tachibane y Kuranosuke (3) pero al llegar a Atobe se le quedo mirando un segundo para después voltear su atención a Yukimaru al que le pregunto de la forma más inocente y adorable que pudo (que por cierto era increíblemente adorable).

-Pero si el rey mono empezó todo esto si él no hubiera empezado a gritar nada hubiera pasado-

El pobre Atobe casi se atraganta con la saliva de la impresión, mientras Yukimaru soltó una leve risa, Tabachine negó con la cabeza divertido, Kuranosuke se empezó a carcajear descaradamente y Tezuka levanto una ceja.

Oye bishōnen te he dicho que no me llames rey mono soy el grandioso ore-sama, haber repite después de mi O-R-E-S-A-M-A.

El oji-doradolo ignoro y se acerco a Tachibane y Yukimaru ya que eran los dos que conocía "bueno el rey mono no cuenta"

-Ne sempais- dijo ladeando su cabecita de forma muy cute, - me puedo ir ya-

-ah- dijo Yuki, -pero si eres muy lindo pero eso todos quieren molestarte-

No soy lindo- haciendo un puchero, que lo contradecía (2).

Tabachine y Kuranosuke miraban divertidos mientras Atobe seguía llorando su pena en un rincón.

-Puedes retirarte-dijo Tezuka sin cambiar el tono serio.

-Ah pero que aburrido eres- se quejaba Yukimaru con cierta molestia, mientras veía al niño gato irse.

-Deberíamos discutir temas más serios-

-Pero bueno tan pronto acabemos tan pronto podre dejar de verlos, después de todo lo más lindo que había en la habitación ya se fue-

-Que insinúas Kuranosuke, acaso no sabes que no está bien meterse con las cosas de otros-

Tezuka no pude negar que estaba un poco interesado en todo esto después de todo como un simple niño causar tanto revuelo.

-Así y dime Yukimaru-san exactamente quién es el dueño porque yo vi que era muy reclamado, en lo que a mí respecta bien podría acabar siendo mío, después de todo parece una prese interesante-

-mira …- pero fue interrumpido

-Queeee el plebeyo bishōnen ya se fue y sin despedirse de Ore-sama, valla por cierto me pregunto si sabrá a donde debe ir con eso de que es nuevo y todo.

Por primera vez se le ocurrió por la cabeza la idea a los otros y la respuesta era obvio "NO"

En otro lado

-Cálmate Fuji-

-QUE ME CALME, ESE MOCOSO QUE SE CREE TOCANDO ASI DE DESCARADAMENTE A MI YUU-CHAN-

-A mi no me pareció que a tu hermano le molestara- comento el oji-morado distraído pero al recibir una mirada maniaca del aludido deseo no haberlo hecho.

Y volviendo con nuestro gatito.

"Pero que no era a la derecha", "demonios ya había pasado ese árbol antes"

Si estaba perdido quien hubiera pensado que llegar a clase de arte seria tan difícil.

-Bueno ya no llegue así que tomare una siesta-

-Pero hermanito no deberías falt…-, -hay por qué me aventaste eso-

Pero Ryoma ya se avía acomodado debajo de un arbolito y estaba listo para tomar una siesta.

1.- ya saben Yuta, es que como hay dos Fujis

2.- ese es tu problema Ryoma dices que no eres lindo y luego haces algo muy lindo.

3.- otro que no se cómo es su carácter ni siquiera sé si Kuranosuke es su nombre o su apellido, así que si alguien quiere decírmelo gracias.

Lo se lo siento hay gente que espera la actualización de mi otro fin, pero se me fue la inspiración. PERDON


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, para variar me tarde mucho, pero he vuelto y espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto si alguien quiere ser mi betta se los agradecería un montón. Solo que claro debe de tener buena ortografía

Besos.

Ryoma descansaba felizmente cuando sintió algo que hacia cosquillitas en sus mejillas y una especie de calor sobre sus labios.

"Espera, algo sobre mis labios" sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con que alguien que le propinaba un pequeño y dulce beso que apenas era un toque de labios, pero esto no evito que entrara en pánico (1).

¿Cómo?, ¿por qué?, ¿quién?, las preguntas volaban a cien por hora en la mente de el pequeño, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo más importante, debía separarse del infeliz aprovechado que se sobrepasaba con él.

Ryoma empujo con todas sus fuerzas logrando que el chico dejara de besarlo pero sin que se separara totalmente de él.

-Hola bello durmiente ya estas despierto-

El pequeño sintió una inmensa ira correr sobre su cuerpo.

-Valla, pero que lindo luces cuando te enojas-

Ryoma intento meterle un rodillazo al susodicho pero no pudo.

-Con que me intentas agredirme de nuevo, he- levantado una ceja, - que no te ha bastado cono la bofetada que me diste hace rato-

Porque claro encima de nuestro pobre Ryoma estaba el mismo peli verde que lo asalto en la cafetería.

-Quítate- dijo el peque con odio nada disimulado.

-Valla y yo que he venido a saludarte- fingiendo estar ofendido.

Ryoma hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y volvió a empujar pero el chico era bastante más fuerte.

-Ya ya, no tienes porque enojarte precioso-

-Mira im#$%, si no te bajas te hare trisas-

-Pero que forma de tratar a un viejo amigo-

-Che, yo a ti ni te conozco-

-Eso crees, no sabes cómo duele- dijo poniendo un rostro muy serio –pues lo he decidido, no pienso dejarte en paz hasta que me recuerdes. Después de todo es lo que te mereces.

-Pero tú de que hablas maniaco- aun forcejeando.

-Mira niño…- Pero fue interrumpido por unas voces que se acercaban.

-Demonios, sorry mi vida pero tengo que marcharme y te aconsejaría que hicieras lo mismo-

-No me llames mi vida- gritaba el pobre ojidorado, pero el acosador ya se había dado a la fuga.

Ryoga trepo en un árbol cercano para quedar lejos de ojos curiosos, no por que tuviera miedo ni nada simplemente este asunto era privado y por qué negar si lo volvían a cachar faltando a clases estaría en problemas ya bastantes líos tenia con lo que había pasado en la cafetería, en cuanto al niño lo dejaría que se las arreglara solo por esta vez, como justo castigo. Además si lo castigaban mejor para él, ya que así tendría más oportunidades de verlo (2).

Ryoma se levanto mareado y enfurruñado con intención de darse a la fuga pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que a unos pasos se encontraba uno de los intendentes de la escuela y no parecía muy complacido.

-Dígame joven por que se encuentra aquí en lugar de estar en clases-

-UPPS, Ryoma paso saliva-

-Sabe que esto lo hará acreditar una semana en el aula de castigo-

-Yo no…, lo que pasa es que me empecé a sentir mal y pues como soy nuevo y no conozco la escuela no pude llegar a la enfermería, si eso-

El intendente lucia dudoso.

Ryoma trato de ganárselo tosiendo un poco y fingiendo una sonrisa desvalida.

-Vale, vale en ese caso lo acompañare con la enfermera, pero que sea la última vez, si se pierde debe pedir ayuda entendido-

-Por supuesto- aun fingiendo inocencia.

El intendente regreso la sonrisa después de todo se veía un niño muy dulce, por tanto no le mentiría, ¿verdad?

Volviendo con Ryoga.

Ryoga veía la escena divertido desde sus escondite, era increíble lo fácil que ese pequeño se escapaba de los problemas. "es imposible escapar de tus encantos pequeño", "pero bueno no sabes lo que te espera mi niño"

-Mereces un castigo por olvidar nuestra promesa, no te perdonare tan fácilmente- una sonrisa melancólica surco su rostro –pero no te preocupes ya me recordaras, te lo prometo y a diferencia de ti yo si cumplo lo que digo.-

Al mismo tiempo en clase de arte

La maestra no había llegado aun por lo que la mayoría disfrutaba se sus últimos segundos de libertad (valla como disfrutan la escuela), pero el pobre Yuuta era otra cosa.

"No puedo creerlo apenas lo encuentro y se vuelve a perder" pensaba enfurruñado, -uff, espero que no se haya metido en problemas-, - quizás debería saltarme la clase para buscarlo-

En otro rincón de la sala

-Mocoso engreído, ahora si me va pagar la humillación que me hizo pasar delante de _Tachibana_-san-

-Ibu por que no te calmas-

-Que no-

-Todos siéntense por favor-, decía una alegre joven de cabellos castaños.

-Empezare por tomar lista-

-Elizabeth chang, …, …-

Casi al final de la lista (3) un nombre llamo la atención de dos chicos

-Ryoma Echizen-

-Ryoma Echizen- repitió, valla parece que ha vuelto a faltar y eso que era su primer día.

"Ryoma echizen , no era ese el nombre de …" gritaba la mente de dos apuestos chicos.

Ambos empezaron a buscarlo con las miradas (no llego, se los acaban de decir) pero al parecer el chiquillo no había llegado.

Mente de Yuuta

"No llego, pero por qué no llego", se fue con el consejo estudiantil pero debieron liberarlo para venir a clase ¿no?",, " ¿pero quizá? Algunos de esos tipos tiene fama de pervertidos, que tal si …"

Aun en la retorcida imaginación de Yuuta.

-Sempais lamento mucho todo, por favor no me castiguen- decía un tembloroso y desprotegido Ryoma.

-O cuanto lo sentimos Echizen pero no puede ser de otra manera – sonreía yukimura, mientras sostenía un látigo.

-Pero …- las lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus enormes ojos dorados-

-Debes aceptar tu destino y convertirte en hombre- decía el estoico chico con un malicioso brillo en la mirada.

-Yuu-chan sálvame- fue el último grito que alcanzo a dar nuestro peliverde antes de ser rodeado por una jauría de perros hambrientos (4).

-Noooo- grito Yuuta a todo pulmón, provocando que todos en el salón lo miraran.

-Fuji-san te pasa algo pregunto la maestra, pero el aludido ni le contesto pues estaba ocupado en agarrar sus cosas.

-Fuji-san espera- alcanzo a decir la pobre muchacha mientras veía al morocho salir corriendo.

Con Ryoma

El pobre estaba sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería con un termómetro de conejito en la boca.

"valla" pensaba aburrido mientras miraba a sus alrededor por quincuagésima vez.

"y donde está la LOCA, mira que dejarme en la estacada", "pero me las va a pagar" aunque muy en el fondo no pudo evitar estar un poco preocupado, después de todo desde que se conocieron no se le había despegado ni un segundo y que desapareciera así de repente era muy raro.

-Ya volví- dijo la enfermera -y mira lo que te traje-sosteniendo una lechita con chocolate y una bolsa de panquesitos entre las manos.

-Gracias- con una sonrisa sincera, "esta chica es muy rara pero bastante amable"

Volviendo con Yuuta.

El joven corría a todo lo que daba rumbo a la sala del consejo estudiantil pero ya delante de la puerta dudo un poco si tocar.

"debo ser valiente por su bien" se convenció a sí mismo mientras tocaba levemente con los nudillos.

-Adelante-

Entro un poco nerviosos pero decidido a salvar a su damisela en peligro, sin embargo hay solo estaban Yukimura-san y Sanada-san.

-A pero si es el pequeño Fuji- decía con voz alegre aunque sus ojos no demostraban lo mismo.

-he yo …,vine a recoger a-

Antes de poder acabar fue interrumpido -como puedes ver no está aquí- con sarcasmo mal disimulado

-en ese caso lo mejor será que me valla- preparando la retirada ya que era obvio que el peliazul estaba molesto por algo.

-no por favor quédate, de hecho estaba deseando hablar contigo- comentaba mientras lo barría con tal descaro, que hasta sorprendió un poco a Sanada.

El pobre morocho paso saliva.

Le robaron su primer beso y no fui yo, diantres

Así que como siempre estas castigado, quieres que lo castiguen a él también. –es su castigo por no recordarme- -bueno es que con tanto chico guapo alrededor de él- -cállate-

Los ordene por nombre y no por apellido para que pudiera ser de los últimos.

Dios Yuuta, que pasa con tu imaginación.


End file.
